Of Syrup and Great Halls
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry and Draco come out about their relationship during breakfast one day. Oneshot. Sequel to "Of Alcoves and Dirty Deeds." DMHP Bottom!Harry


**Of Syrup and Great Halls** by cherishmoiraparamour.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco, who are, ahem, "just friends," and sitting at the same table for breakfast, completely forget that they haven't come out with their relationship yet to the rest of the school, and Draco ends up licking syrup off of Harry's fingers and face before, erm... devouring his mouth. A coming-out-of-the-closet-about-their-relationship fic.

**Part** 2 of 2.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, of course.

**Rating:** T, for minor swearing and kissing.

**Warnings: **Slash, meaning boy on boy lovin', Great Hall make outs, and most of all: twoo wuv. ;)

**Timing:** Year 6. Pretend HBP never happened.

**A/N:** This is part two, the sequel to "Of Alcoves and Dirty Deeds." Enjoy, and review:D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Potterverse, just live in it. JKR is queen of all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were sitting together at the Slytherin table during breakfast one seemingly not-so-special day in the Great Hall. Three weeks had passed since the incident in the alcove that fateful night. They were, technically, "together" now, and were meeting for late night snogging and groping sessions while their friends and dorm mates were fast asleep.

Ron, though, had actually woken up one time a couple of nights a ago when Harry had been just about to leave, and Harry had had to explain that he was going out to meet "some girl." Since then, however, it was getting to be harder and harder to cover up their situation.

Harry was keeping secrets from his friends these days, something which he absolutely detested.

Draco, however, highly enjoyed sneaking around, particularly since it was with Harry, of all people. It gave him a sort of thrill, a sense of adventure, something Harry was always going on about, or something other people were telling Draco about.

Harry had actually ended up telling his friends something, though, and that was that Draco was quickly becoming a really great friend to him - which was highly difficult for Ron and Hermione to believe at first but eventually they came around to the idea, albeit fairly slowly - and such was Harry's excuse for spending time with the blond even more. In the afternoons after classes were over and when they should have been studying in one another's common rooms, they instead spent their time more wisely (to them, at least) by sneaking off to an empty, unused, secluded classroom, to either snog or grope each other some more, without any qualms whatsoever - as long as they had locked the door, that is.

And so, on this particular morning, Harry had (unknowingly) decided to make a mess of his breakfast, not to mention himself. Breakfast had included many things - sausage, bacon, toast, eggs - but nothing was more dangerous for Harry to delve into than the pancakes with loads of syrup. Which Harry had somehow managed to get all over himself.

The brunet Gryffindor stared at his syrup-stickied fingers in awe and wonder at how he could have _possibly_ managed to do that to himself. He looked over at Draco in question, and furrowed a dark brow at the blond Slytherin.

Shaking his head in amusement, Draco brought Harry's hand up to his mouth to lick the syrup from the lightly-tanned skin of the Gryffindor, who let out a small whimper after letting go of his initial shock.

Draco greedily accepted Harry's fingers into his mouth, covered in syrup as they were. He sucked off all the syrup, slowly so as to make it last longer, savoring the moment.

Neither of them caught all the glances around the Great Hall they were getting.

Draco closed his eyes as he sucked it all off, before opening them again, lust clear in his eyes and breathing lightly. Biting his lip, he looked at Harry's face and, licking his lips and tasting syrup still there, he saw even more of it on the corner of Harry's mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's wholly-aroused being in his hands and licked off the syrup, going toward the corner of Harry's mouth, before reaching Harry's lips and slipping his tongue inside.

The kiss was slow and sensual, not wanting to rush, just taking their time. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth as well, and they kissed, for minutes on end, and were losing air, but not either one of them were wanting to break it. Finally, the need for air became dire and they had to break it, much to the dismay of the two boys. Panting heavily, Draco's hands still on Harry's waist and Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and threading through his hair, both boys' eyes stayed closed. Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's, not wanting to let their moment of pure bliss go away.

Draco opened his eyes and grinned at Harry, biting his lip, before something came out of the corner of his eye. He'd forgotten they were even _in_ the Great Hall, and now they'd given a little 'show' for the entire _school_, and their whole secret was officially _ruined_.

_Damn._

Harry turned his head as well, and the smile slipped from both their features. "Uh… Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"We're in the Great Hall. We're in the Great Hall and we just got done kissing and licking. Erm… care to explain?" He looked back at Draco, not angry, but more confused and panicky, and shocked.

Draco shrugged. "Sorry. We've been sneaking around for weeks now, and personally, I'm getting sick of seeing girls and boys alike throwing themselves at you. It's _disgusting_, Harry, and you know it. I wanted everyone to know you were mine. Think of it as… a way of claiming you." He grinned up at Harry and awaited a reply.

"Oh. Alright, then." Harry smiled and leaned down to plant a small sweet kiss on Draco's lips before just staying embraced in his boyfriend's strong arms.

They didn't notice the reactions this brought from people all around the Great Hall. Professor Snape, in particular, looked green in the face, while Dumbledore just continued smiling at the young, embracing couple. They also didn't notice how various people around the room were whispering to each other, or looking at Harry and Draco in shock and utter surprise. Nor did they notice how girls cooed at them, just wanting to squish them into oblivion for being so damn cute.

All they noticed was each other.

And that was all they ever needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay, second part done! XD It's a bit shorter, but still, I hope you enjoyed either way. Now click that little purple button down there, and… REVIEW:D


End file.
